My Little Girl
by Faithfulpurelight
Summary: Draco and Ginny had a son. James Malfoy. Harry and Hermione had a daughter. Megann Potter. First in a series about Harry raising his daughter. one very important moment in his daughters life comes up. song by Tim McGraw My Little Girl


My Little Girl

Summery: Draco and Ginny had a son. James Malfoy. Harry and Hermione had a daughter. Megann Potter. Her best friend is Luna and Ron's daughter Jillian (Jill) Weasley. This is Harry remembering raising his daughter and this one important moment. Song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But I do not.so don't sure me please.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,   
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Chorus:   
Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.  


_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Harry was sitting in his study when a knock came at the door. "Come on in!" He yelled. He expected it to be Hermione or Megann. Instead he was presented with James Malfoy. The boy had grown. Nearly six foot now probably. He still had his father's blond hair and gray eyes, but his milky skin no longer held the freckles of his childhood. The only thing you could say Ginny had given him was her presence. When Ginny Weasley had walked into a room, you had known it.

And you knew now that this was James Frederick George Weasley Malfoy. A long name the boy had. But he carried it with pride. "What can I help you with James?" Harry asked.

James smiled. He took a seat in the office chair. "I wondered if we could talk sir." Harry wondered what this was about. Surely if it was Qudditch or something along those lines James would have gone to Draco? Concerned Harry motioned for James to continue.

"Well I am graduating in a year. I mean this is my last year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. The same went for his daughter Megann. Soon she would no longer attend the school her father had held so dear as a youth himself, but go out into the world. She had yet to decide if she wanted to be an Auror like her father, or a healer; as she had always had a flair for both talents. He had spoken to Draco the other day, and when inquiring as to what James was thinking of doing, he had been told that the boy wanted to be an Auror like Harry and Draco.

"Yes I believe I remember Hermione and Ginny going on about throwing a party together for you going away in the spring or something." James nodded.

"Yea, but I don't want to talk to you about school. I want to talk to you about something else in my future I hope." Harry straightened his glasses. This sounded serious.

"Well, I don't know if you know, but I would like your approval on something. Megann told me that this is the only way, and I think she might be right. I want..." James took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I wanted to ask what you thought about me marrying your daughter."

Harry sat in silence. Megann? His Megann? Marry? James? Harry would have laughed if he hadn't known just how serious the boy was. The two in question had gone a handful of dates as they began to grow up. Turning from playmates to tentative boyfriend and girlfriend. They had broken up and gone out with others over the years, but every time, they seemed to come back to each other. Like a security blanket of some sorts. He had no idea things had become serious lately. James awaited his answer eagerly.

"Well..." Harry was at a loss for what to say. He wished he did. He wished Hermione was here to tell him what the hell he should do. But he was completely on his own in this.

Something within him clicked. James wanted to marry Megann? But he wasn't good enough. Harry had watched James grow up side by side with Megann. But something about this was different. He thought the world of James.

But he thought the world of James when his daughter wasn't involved.

He decided to ask Megann herself. "Meg!"

Harry's daughter came running in. She was probably standing just outside the door. "Yes Daddy?"

Megann had grown up as well. She no longer had the bushy hair her mother had complained about when he and she were children. Her hair had tamed itself into curls. Black curls the color of coal. And her eyes were her mothers. Cinnamon brown. She was a delicate height of five feet five inches. A full five inches shorter than James. James...that brought him back to the problem at hand.

"Megann, do you know what James is asking me?" Megann shook her head. Ok well that was interesting. She didn't seem to know.

"He is asking me for your hand in marriage." Megann's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She turned to look at James. He nodded.

"Do you care about him?" Megann nodded. "Do you love him Megann? Honestly and truly love him?" Megann looked her father squarely in the eye. She nodded her head. Harry shook his head, utterly defeated.

"Then James, my answer is yes." Both children snapped to attention. Harry thought this was the first thing James had heard since his daughter had entered the room.

"Oh! Thank you sir." he jumped up, shaking Harry's hand. Megann's smile light the room.

"Thank you Daddy!" She threw herself at him in a hug, which he graciously returned. Megann looked at James with tears in her eyes. They ran from the room.

"He said yes!!!!!!" Harry heard James pick his daughter up and twirl her around. He sighed.

How had he been supposed to say no? Megann loved James. He saw it in her eyes. And he couldn't deny his daughter anything.


End file.
